User talk:Bombers-tk
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Yenny Lopez Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Hey, dude. Good work so far. ChronoBeast 21:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Umm.. Did I screw up? The picture I put is too small. Also I think we should put the picture in a template. Pages We have enough pages now, I think. So I think we should start filling them with infos and stuff. Maybe we should divide the work, I don't know you are the admin. I will wait for you to put the bases :p ChronoBeast 23:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well.... I need.. I need alittle bit more info. I have alot of questions really. Should we mention the fetish past of the comic? I will wait until you put the bases of every page then I will edit and add info on it. Tell me evrything you want to put. Should we just put general infos or the very plot and story and events? Here's what we need... Add all info including general and plot specific... Yes, add the fetish past since it's general public knowledge now. Working as fast as I can on the bases... You're doing a great job my friend, if you have anymore questions feel free to ask...